glitchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tech Glitch
From the game Tales of Symphonia for the Nintendo Gamecube. This glitch allows you to have certain techs from both the S and T side. This glitch also has the added effect of linking techs of the same "type" together (ex. Tiger Rage->Twin Tiger Blade). The only techs that are eligible are ones that have at least 2 techs below them in the tech tree (or their counterparts do). Here's a list of characters and their eligible techs with their counterpart: Lloyd: *Demonic Chaos+Demonic Circle *Tiger Rage+Twin Tiger Blade *Sword Rain:Beta+Sonic Sword Rain Colette: *Torrential Para Ball+Hammer Rain *Triple Ray Satellite+Triple Ray Thrust Genis: *Tidal Wave+Aqua Laser *Cyclone+Air Blade *Explosion+Flame Lance *Indignation+Spark Wave *Ground Dasher+Grave *Ice Tornado+Absolute(Requires you to have Grave+Freeze Lancer first) (Note: All of Genis's combination techs on the S side are the ones you really want out of this) Raine: *Revitalize+Revive Kratos/Zelos: *None Sheena: *None Presea: *Infinite Destruction+Fiery Destruction *Rising Punishment+Finality Punishment *Resolute Infliction+Endless Infliction *Eternal Devastation+Mass Devastation Regal: *None To perform this glitch, first choose the techs you want. Then, set a shortcut for the tech directly below one of them in the tech tree on a DIFFERENT character. This is the tech that you will NOT be able to keep. Some techs have enough techs on each side which will allow you to choose which one you want to trash, but some don't. Once you set the shortcut, move this character out of the fighting party and don't look at their tech list after the next step until this is over. Now, make the character forget the tech so that that whole set of techs is forgotten. Change your EX-Skills to the opposite side (T to S, or S to T). Equipping the Strike Ring or Technical Ring helps make this go faster. To make the process go even faster, instead of completing battles to get the bar to move, just escape right at the beginning of the battle. The bar will still move even though you did not finish the battle. When the bar is a decent amount into the other side, learn the equivalent techs from that side. Switch back to the other side, but this time, put that character with the shortcut back in the fighting party as your controlled character. Enter a battle and have them use the shortcut until they learn the desired tech(s). Here's an example (to get Revitalize+Revive): *Step 1: Give Genis a shortcut for Nurse. Switch Genis out of the fighting party. *Step 2: Forget Nurse. *Step 3: Switch Raine to S. *Step 4: Learn Heal, Cure, and Revive. *Step 5: Switch Raine back to T. Make Genis the controlled character. *Step 6: Enter a battle and use Genis's shortcut until Raine relearns Healing Circle. Either give Genis a new shortcut for Healing Circle, or just make Raine the controllable character and use Healing Circle until she relearns Revitalize. This must be done in one battle since Genis's shortcut will disappear after the battle and Raine will not be able to use Nurse. Submitted by: Matt